The invention relates to a ski brake having a bail and two wire brake-arms.
A ski brake of this type is illustratively and approximately described in Austrian Pat. No. 374,114. While this document per se discloses a brake system consisting of several integral and repeatedly bent single bails of spring wire, the possibility of making the brake system into a two-part bail, of which the individual parts also are per se bent several times, also is disclosed therein. An approximtely cross-sectionally V-shaped recess is provided, to pivot and retract the two wire brake-arms, at the actuation pedal, which extends in the longitudinal direction of the brake system and of which the height corresponds approximtely to the wire diameter. While thereby the two wire brake arms are retracted within the ski contour in the last phase of the actuation-pedal depression, the excursion of the in-pivoting motion on the other hand is restricted by the wire size. As a result, the application of the known ski brake is restricted to a system which is directly on one ski.